He'll Never Love You Like I Can
by MildredHelper
Summary: Regina finds herself utterly smitten with the Savior. {Swanqueen}.


**He'll Never Love You Like I Can**  
(Lyrics from "Like I Can" by: Sam Smith)

Dedicated to Celine.

I watch from a distance as Hook kisses the blonde. At first, it looks like Emma is going to pull away and hurt him, but just as soon as that thought passes through my mind, she's kissing him back. Tears sting at my eyes. If only I could tell her how I feel.

_He could be a lawyer on a witness stand but  
He'll never love you like I can, can_

I walk back down the street toward home, my jacket pulled securely around me, my arms crossed. Why I call my house a home still is beyond me. Henry doesn't live with me anymore. He doesn't love me. Sure I was a horrible woman in my past, but I've changed. I had truly fallen for the Outlaw, something that I'm still not proud of. Then, the savior brought back his first love. My initial reaction was to want to destroy Emma Swan, but I saw the look in her eyes. She had been trying to do the right thing. She didn't mean to cause me grief, and here I am, utterly smitten with her. Why doesn't she see?

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_

Words cannot describe how connected I felt to her when we performed magic together. Although I've tried to deny it, I've always been attracted to her. From the first day she walked in my door wearing that red leather jacket, I knew I was a goner. If only I could open myself up. It's been my experience that any time I open myself up to someone, they use my vulnerability to their advantage and take off, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my life.

_There may be lovers who hold out their hands but  
He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

Sometimes at night I dream about being back in the Enchanted Forest. In the dream, instead of having an affair with Daniel, I have one with Emma. We escape my mother and even though I'm terrified, Emma convinces me to marry her.

_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

What started out as resentment turns to full blown anger. Hook is a total jackass, and Emma remains with him. I know that she's just trying to fill the cracks in her heart that Neal left, but I want to say something. I want her to know that she doesn't have to settle. She's far too perfect to be treated any less than a princess. The princess and the queen. How beautiful would that be?

_Baby he's a mantra, keeps your mind entranced  
He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again  
He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

Eventually I start to dream about a little baby with bouncy blonde curls. Her name is Ceece, and she totally. content to be held for hours on end. When her little eyes open, they're replicas of mine.  
"I love you," I whisper and kiss her on the forehead.  
I look up to see Emma watching us from the doorway.  
"She's so beautiful, Regina, just like you."

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_

My forbidden love exchanges vows with another. Of course, I'm not invited. No one wants the Evil Queen to ruin the blessed occasion. Henry's best man. I'm nothing.

_I love your demons, like devils can  
If you're still seeking an honest man_

I know my fantasy will never come true when I see Emma with the growing bump I possessed in my dream. My heart breaks in two as if it hasn't before.

_A chance encounter of circumstance  
Baby he's a mantra, keeps your mind entranced_

A few months later, the savior is toting a miniature version of herself around. I can't take it anymore. No one needs me. I should just end it. Tears stream down my cheeks as I stand on the toll bridge looking down. I'm just about to jump when I hear someone behind me.  
I wheel around to see the blonde, her eyes rimmed with red, her cheeks splotchy from crying.  
"He was screwing around with someone," was all she said as she sat down on the bench.  
I tentatively sit next to her and rub her back as she cries.  
When her sobs die down, we sit there awhile longer.  
"I need to get back to the baby."  
"W-would you like some help?"  
"Yes. Y-yes. I'd like that very much."  
It's not perfect, but it's a first step that makes me hopeful because after all,  
_He can't love you like I can, can_


End file.
